With the development of a mobile communication technique, an electronic device is used as an essential communication device of individual users. Moreover, in addition to a voice communication function of the electronic device, the electronic device provides various additional services such as a camera function, a data communication function, a video playback function, an audio playback function, a messenger function, a scheduling function, an alarm function, and the like Therefore, various programs capable of using these functions are used, and a method for communication between users becomes more various.
Conventionally, in order to confirm messages moved out of a message display area among messages displayed in the message display area of a received Social Networking Service (SNS) message program, the electronic device scrolls the message display area in an up/down or left/right direction to discover a desired portion from the message display area in which a text message and a multimedia message are displayed together.